


Ragged Daisies

by Dmsilvis



Series: Jhoom's Emoji Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, wedding happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Anna looks back on her brother's relationship and how it began, while celebrating their wedding.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, so many background relationships - Relationship
Series: Jhoom's Emoji Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Ragged Daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).

> For jhoom.  
A year or more ago Jhoom celebrated a follower milestone by giving her followers emoji prompts to fill. This is the result of one of those prompts.
> 
> The emojis were boquet, angry face, bees, stars
> 
> I'm finally getting around to posting these, and I'm putting them in a series. They are not related to each other and can be read as stand alones.
> 
> Thank You to Casthewise for being my beta and sorry for the migraines!

The wedding went off without a hitch: Anna stood watching her brother and Dean say their vows in front of friends and family, in their small town’s church. Castiel got his traditional church wedding, and Dean got the relaxed back yard reception he wanted. 

It started with a bouquet and a bee sting when Dean was 10. Chuck and Naomi moved into the house next door to the Winchesters. They had so many children that Dean and Sam were beside themselves with all the new kids to play with. The oldest, Michael, was able to drive, and he talked for hours with Dean’s dad about cars. From there there was Luc, Hannah, Gabriel, Castiel, Anna, Hael and Alfie was the youngest at 6 years old. 

Over the next few months generally got along,, and Dean in particular gravitated toward the quiet, blue eyed Castiel. His younger sister Anna, however, was smitten with Dean and she brought him a bouquet one day of daisies that she clearly ripped out of her mother’s beautiful flower beds. 

What she didn’t know is that Dean was allergic to bees. 

Dean blushed and took the flowers, but when he saw the bee on them he freaked out. He began slamming the flowers on the sidewalk and ran to his front porch, where Mary asked him if he had been stung. Anna, thinking Dean didn’t like the flowers, cried and ran home, but Dean, who was fine, noticed that Cas was sitting in the grass holding his hands together and crying as well, for a completely different reason. Dean ran from Mary’s side fearing his new friend had been stung, but Cas hadn’t been... in his little hands he cradled a dead bumble bee. When Dean asked him if he was okay, Castiel stood, angry, and yelled at Dean that he didn’t want to be friends with someone who would hurt and innocent bee! Castiel cried and ran home.

After Naomi and Mary worked out what exactly had happened over lunch and tea the next day, they got the boys back together and smoothed everything out. Dean however, never hurt another insect again. 

Days spun into weeks, which turned into years, and the older kids moved away to college and the younger kids all stayed friends, and went through the usual ups and downs of friendships in a small town. Anna at one point had her heart broken when she realized (or rather Dean realized) he liked Cas as more than a friend; she saw them kissing after a school pep rally where Dean received his letterman jacket. 

Several of the Novak clan got married and started families, including Anna... and now she was here at Dean and Castiel’s wedding. They chose an evening wedding and nighttime reception, in the backyard of the house they just bought. Watching Dean and Cas at 26 years old, out of college starting their careers, through all of their stubborn up and downs--breakups and makeups--coming out strong, made her happy. 

Anna stood now, at the tent edge watching the grooms take the floor for their first dance. The atmosphere was electric. You would think there were the only ones in the room considering how close they were dancing. They would not take their lips off each other. 

A loud cough came over the speakers as Gabriel made a show of trying to embarrass the couple, he then announced that the floor was open for all couples as his swooped his wife onto the floor. Dean and Cas separated long enough to dance with their new mothers in law. Both families took turns twirling various members of the opposite family around the floor. Anna watched as Grandpap Winchester gracefully danced a beautiful pattern with his wife, Anna thought it was some variation of box step but that sounded too simple for the beauty of the dance, maybe the love oozing off of them was what made the simple step so captivating. They were only matched by her own Uncle Cain and Aunt Collette doing a Waltz around the floor. Everyone stopped to watch the two couples show the rest how it was done in their day. 

Anna sighed and walked to a more quiet spot. She noticed people creating a line and vaguely registered that a variation of the bridal dance was starting, but her feet hurt so she remained seated. She was so engrossed in the night sky that she hadn’t noticed that the dance had ended. 

She was pulled from her peace by Dean’s voice. “You know Anna, everyone else has gone through the line for me, I even had to dance with Gabe! You know I can’t leave for my honeymoon without dancing with each of my sister in laws, right? Our mothers would kill me.” She looked up to see Dean smiling as he held out his hand to her. 

Anna laughed and took Dean’s hand, who led her back inside the tent. She saw Cas dancing with Jo, which turned into Cas dancing with Ellen. Then Bobby cut in and stole Ellen, so Benny came over to take Ellen’s place. Cas could barely contain the laughter as Benny attempted...what was that a fox-trot? Then quickly being replaced by Benny’s wife Andrea. Cas caught Anna’s eyes and gave her a wink. She had never seen Castiel smile for so long at once, it was catching and she laughed as Dean pulled her close for a dance. 

Dean pulled back to stare at Anna. “You okay little sis? You’ve been oddly quiet. Ya know, you beat us to the altar by a year, you can’t be bitter today!” Dean jokingly reprimanded. 

Anna sighed. “I miss him, is all.” 

Dean gave a slow nod. Anna’s husband was stationed overseas, currently 3 months away from coming back home. Dean hugged her tight, kissed her forehead and then she was being pulled away by Cas. 

“I neeeeeed the dancing to END and my honeymoon to START, Anna,” Cas slurred. He had clearly seen the bottom of too many champagne glasses tonight. His hair was everywhere, his tie was gone, his top shirt buttons undone, and he was more or less leaning on Anna more than dancing with her, and she laughed more than she had in months. The cab arrived about 10 minutes later to take the happy couple away. 10 minutes of supporting her 170ish pound, solid, inebriated brother might as well have been an hour. She passed him to Dean, who then tried extremely hard to keep Cas from undressing him before they even got into the car. 

Anna did not envy that cab driver. Anna looked to her side as it drove off and noticed Hael holding a bouquet of ragged looking daisies. She gave her little sister a questioning look. 

Hael shrugged. “Earlier, Cas was drunk and realized they didn’t have bouquet to throw, so he ripped these out of their planter, used his bowtie to bundle them and chucked it at the crowd.” 

Anna burst out laughing, _well I suppose that is fitting_, she thought to herself, it all started with a bouquet of ragged daisies anyway.

~end~


End file.
